A Breath of Fresh Air
by sparksinmyheart
Summary: Set in the series 3 Christmas Special. A few small moments between Anna and Bates in Scotland.
1. Chapter 1

Anna is not sure which is making her face glow more: the exertions of the reel, or her husband's adoring gaze. She is still in a happy rush as she walks up to him, his eyes never having left hers.

"Are you happy with your surprise, Mr Bates?" she inquires softly.

"Overjoyed," comes his whispered reply.

His hand ghosts at the small of her back as they walk away from the dance floor. In the same way she did by seeing France and sharing it with him while he was in prison, she had learned to reel to share in the pleasure of the dance for the both of them. His heart swells with pride of his wife and her beautiful ideas. He wishes nothing more but to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her, but they are still surrounded by people. He leans down to ask her if she will need some fresh air. Looking over her shoulder, she takes his meaning and accepts. They step out on the veranda and walk toward the part of the gardens shaded with trees.

With the fragrance of pine needles in the cool air around them, she breathes deeply, leaning on the back of a bench to catch her breath. John is standing beside her; his warm, strong hand covers hers. She closes her eyes at the rush of devotion, the feeling of being loved and protected flooding her, and blindly turns to him to lay her head on his chest, wrapped in his embrace, his lips on her hair.

"Lady Mary said you were marvellous. I can only concur."

With him bent toward her she snuggles closer, her cheek against his. Nuzzling his earlobe she whispers to him, feeling his breath quicken. "It was all for you, John."

His strong hands gently stroking her back pull her against him with tender possessiveness as he presses his lips to hers. No more "I don't deserve you", no more self-deprecation; he's past that, and she wouldn't have any of it. "Thank you, my darling."

She looks up to him, eyes sparking mischief. "You're learning, Mr Bates."

He meets her gaze with the same twinkle in his eyes. "Well, Mrs Bates…this is only because I have such a dedicated teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

John Bates entered his room in the servant's quarters of Duneagle Castle and put his bags down with a sigh. Separate rooms for him and Anna it was. At Duneagle, he was Mr Grantham, and Anna Miss Crawley. The butler here had ideas of propriety that would even put Mr Carson to shame. Not that he had expected the same understanding Lord Grantham offered them, but he missed her presence already. He never thought he could be made to feel illicit for kissing his wife's cheek before they went their separate ways. Anna had looked much the same. He loved Scotland, and he hoped they would have at least some time to share it together. He so wanted to show Anna around. He smiled fondly as he began to unpack his bags.

When he got to the bottom of his valise, he touched something oddly soft and silky. His brow furrowed as he pulled out one of Anna's black ladies' maid uniforms. Next came a set of stockings, and some underwear. She must have confused their bags. This was not like her. He smirked as he thought of ways to tease her with this later. Pulling out his pocket watch, he noticed it was almost time for the gong. He reached for his cane and made his way downstairs to attend to Lord Grantham.

Later that evening, as he was finally strolling the grounds with Anna, having a few hours to themselves while the lords and ladies dined, he brought up the little mix-up to her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Was your mind otherwise engaged, Mrs Bates?"

Anna grinned at him. "Don't be so smug about your distractions, Mr Bates," she teased. Then, with the most adorable little blush she admitted, "I put these things there quite on purpose. What if I can't make it back to my room on time in the mornings? I might need to have provisions." The penny dropped. He stopped walking and pretended to be scandalised. "Why, Mrs Bates!" Then, with a smouldering stare at her, he growled, "You naughty girl."

She looked up at him with a simpering glance. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He cupped her cheek in his hand and bent to kiss her. "No, I wouldn't, my sweet," he whispered lovingly.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bates shed his suit jacket, put his pocket watch on the dresser, and sat down on the bed to pull off his shoes. His muscles still ached from sitting on the train for so long. He flexed his shoulders with a groan, freezing as he heard his door being opened and shut followed by the soft thud of bare feet. The bed moved as someone crawled on the mattress behind him. With a soft smile he recognised the whiff of soap shortly before her arms wrapped around him from behind. Anna. "Good evening, Mr Bates," she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against his. He caressed her arms and turned his head to smile at her. "Good evening, Mrs Bates."

Anna giggled. "I had quite a time getting here unnoticed. But I enjoyed it."

He smirked, then his brow furrowed. "On your bare feet? The floors are too cold for that."

"Don't worry, my husband, I'll be fine. I'll steal a pair of your thick socks for the return trip." She smoothed a hand through the hair at his temples, too much enjoying his gentle fretting over her. His eyes crinkled at the corners. "You have everything planned out, haven't you?" She nodded, looking pleased with herself. He chuckled, feeling flattered by the lengths she would go through to be with him. After all they'd been through those things still thrilled him and filled him with love for her. He'd do anything for her, but to him that was only natural. That she returned it filled him with wonder.

His gaze must have reflected his thoughts, because she cocked her head and asked, "What is it, John?" In answer, he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Nothing, just thinking about you."

She smiled. "Charmer."

"Works, doesn't it?" He winked.

"You're very cheeky, Mr Bates." The way she said it he knew how much she enjoyed their banter. Her hand casually drifted from his hair down to his shoulder, then settled on his top collar button. "We'll need to get you out of your shirt…" He shot her a glance as she continued innocently, "…if I'm to rub the tension out of your shoulders."

* * *

_I'm still not decided how racy this is going to be. I just wanted to post this moment of playfulness for now..._

_Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read, and for reviewing. I appreciate all of your kind comments!_


End file.
